Secret Words
by karasuhibari
Summary: "Pangeran? Mati? Bawa sini dewa kematiannya, Pangeran akan tunjukkan siapa yang harusnya mati." Pangeran Bel kena penyakit tengkorak dan divonis mati saat matahari terbenam! Reaksi Fran si topi kodok?


**The Prince and The Frog's Secret Words**

Disclaimer: KHR by Amano Akira

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

"Inochi-Mijikashi… Dokuro-Byou?" Fran memiringkan kepalanya sambil membaca tulisan yang tertera pada buku besar yang sedang ia baca. Pada sampul buku itu tertulis: "Ensiklopedi Penyakit Fatal dan Berbahaya"

"Nee, senpai. Penyakit macam ini memangnya beneran ada?" tanya Fran, namun pertanyaannya sendiri tidak ditujukan khusus pada siapapun karena dia sendiri tahu anggota Varia lain yang sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah semuanya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Squalo sibuk dengan pedangnya (atau rambutnya?), Lussuria sibuk dengan perawatan kukunya, Pangeran Bel dengan permainan lempar targetnya (Fran sedikit mengabaikan fakta kalau saat ini Bel sedang menjadikan topi kodoknya sebagai target), sedangkan Levi dan si bos Xanxus ada di ruangan lain.

"Senpai?" Fran memberanikan diri bertanya pada satu-satunya senpai yang sedang melihat ke arahnya, alias orang yang sedang melempari topi kodoknya dengan pisau. Akan tetapi, senpai yang dimaksud malah pasang tampang 'sebodo amat' sambil ketawa sinting.

"Sakit jiwa," kata Fran dengan suara pelan, tapi dari jumlah pisau yang mendadak bertambah banyak disertai dengan aura membunuh yang tiba-tiba menebal, bisa dipastikan kalau Bel mendengar komentar Fran barusan.

Lalu, entah karena memang berniat untuk membuat senpai-nya kesal atau karena bacaan tentang penyakit itu lebih menarik daripada pisau-pisau Bel yang menancap di topi kodoknya, Fran membaca dengan keras-keras, "Penyakit ini akan muncul jika seseorang terkena efek _Dying-will Bullet_ secara konstan dalam rentang waktu yang cukup pendek. Heee~ Memangnya ada orang bodoh yang masih pakai peluru itu zaman sekarang?"

"Aku kenal orang yang seperti itu kok," celetuk Lussuria nee-san dengan genit.

"Oh ya? Siapa?" tanya Fran. Namun, rasa penasarannya harus ditunda dulu karena Sang Pangeran 'sinting' tiba-tiba bertanya padanya, "Apa tanda-tanda penyakitnya, kodok?"

"Baka-ouji tidak lihat aku sedang bicara dengan Mama?" kata Fran dengan kedataran yang menyebalkan, sehingga Bel merasa lebih dari yakin untuk melempar lebih banyak pisau ke arah kohai-nya yang sama sekali nggak imut itu.

"Iya, iya. Aku lagi cari nih, pangeran rese," kata Fran setelah dihujani pisau sambil membolak-balik halaman bukunya, "…kemunculan gambar—seperti tato—berbentuk tengkorak di sekujur tubuh. Gambar tengkorak ini bisa berbicara. Kemampuan berbicara itu digunakan untuk mengungkapkan rahasia-rahasia memalukan dari si penderita—dengan kata lain, _mengumumkan_ pada dunia tentang hal-hal yang membuat si penderita memiliki keinginan untuk ditelan bumi. Pada akhirnya, penderita akan mati karena rasa malu… Haha, ternyata ada cara mati yang memalukan seperti ini. Baka-ouji senpai harus coba"

"Kodok saja yang coba," Bel tiba-tiba sudah berdiri persis di belakang sofa tempat Fran duduk, "Tunjukkan pada pangeran, seperti apa gambar tengkoraknya"

Fran menatap senpai-nya itu dengan ekspresi datar, "Cari saja sendiri, senpai. Aku capek"

"Capek hidup?"

"Ini senpai," Fran menunjukkan sebuah gambar sebesar satu halaman buku. Bel melihat gambar di buku itu dengan seksama. Pada saat yang bersamaan, Fran menyadari bahwa saat ini, di punggung tangan kiri Bel terdapat sebuah tato tengkorak berwarna hitam dan biru. "Senpai," kata Fran, "Kalau senpai berusaha tampil beda dengan membuat tato di tangan, senpai harus sadar bahwa tato beginian sudah dipakai oleh Bos dari keluarga Cavallonne"

"Tapi, tato yang berbentuk tengkorak ada di leher si Haneuma, bukan di tangannya. Aku memperhatikan lho, soalnya badan Haneuma kelihatan bagus~" celetuk Lussuria nee-san lagi, kali ini dengan kadar kegenitan yang membuat Squalo ingin mencoba pedangnya yang baru diasah pada leher 'mama'nya Varia itu.

"VOIIIII! JANGAN NGOMONG SESUATU YANG BIKIN ORANG MERINDING!"

"Tolong perhatikan volume suaramu ya, Squ-chan. Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah mengatasi masalah rambut rontokmu, belum?"

Biasanya, pangeran Bel pasti mengeluarkan suara tawa sintingnya saat kedua orang 'dewasa' di Varia itu mulai mengobrol tentang penyebab kerontokan rambut, tapi senpai yang sering disebut 'pangeran gadungan' oleh Fran itu hanya diam sambil menatap gambar tengkorak di buku ensiklopedi.

"Senpai?" Fran menjadi penasaran.

Bel bisa dibilang 'normal' kalau dia bersikap sinting bahkan dalam situasi paling serius sekalipun, dan bisa dibilang 'tidak normal' kalau diam dan bersikap tenang seperti itu.

Bel berkata, "Balik halamannya, kodok. Gambar ini nyaris—tapi tidak sama"

Fran menuruti senpainya. Kalau Bel sedang bersikap 'tidak normal', maka Fran memutuskan untuk bersikap 'tidak normal' juga dengan cara menuruti kata-kata senpai-nya dengan damai. Fran mulai curiga, jangan-jangan 'tato' di tangan Bel itu sebenarnya…

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah gumaman lembut. Awalnya benar-benar pelan dan kedengaran mengerikan, tapi semakin lama semakin nyaring, dan suara itu menggema dalam sebuah bahasa yang sulit diidentifikasi bahasa apakah itu bahkan oleh Varia yang menguasai setidaknya tujuh bahasa.

"VOOOIIIIIIIIII! HENTIKAN SUARA ITU!" Squalo menutup kedua telinganya sambil berusaha menyaingi suara yang membuat kupingnya berdenging. Suara aneh itu terus terdengar, tanpa ada jeda sama sekali, seperti pembacaan sebuah mantra dalam upacara pemanggilan setan.

Bel hanya menatap 'tato' tengkorak di tangannya. Suara aneh itu keluar dari mulut si tengkorak.

"Hmm… coba kulihat," Fran yang juga menyadari bahwa suara itu keluar dari tengkorak di tangan Bel membolak-balik halaman bukunya, "Bentuk tengkoraknya beda dari sebelumnya, tapi, hmm… ah, ketemu"

Ketiga senpai Fran langsung berkumpul untuk melihat hasil temuannya.

"…diklasifikan sebagai Dokuro-Byou (_Skull disease_/Penyakit Tengkorak). Penyakit ini adalah akibat dari penggunaan atau terekspos oleh kata-kata kasar dalam kadar yang berlebihan sejak seorang anak berumur kurang dari lima tahun…"

Mereka semua langsung sadar kalau suara yang mereka dengar merupakan rangkaian kata-kata kasar yang bergema dalam setidaknya tujuh bahasa—bisa lebih, karena bagaimanapun ada kata yang masih tidak jelas bahasa dari zaman mana.

"…Penyakit ini akan bertambah parah ketika 'tengkorak' yang menjadi tanda mulai mengucapkan 'mantra', dan waktu kematian penderita akan ditentukan saat 'dewa kematian' datang karena panggilan 'mantra'. Menurut data, rentang waktu kematian penderita sejak tengkorak muncul ditambah kedatangan dewa kematian, yang paling lama adalah…," Fran menelan ludah, "… kurang dari 1x24 jam…"

"Baru diomongin…," kata Bel entah pada siapa. Ketika Squalo, Lussuria, dan Fran menoleh, mereka bisa melihat sosok hitam yang memiliki siluet persis dengan Bel. Bedanya, sosok itu membawa-bawa sebuah sabit besar ketimbang puluhan pisau yang tidak jelas disembunyikan dimana.

"Senpai lebih keren kalau bawa sabit besar," komentar Fran.

"Oh, jadi kodok lebih senang jadi target sabit daripada pisau?"

"Sosok hitam itu tidak tahu malu ya? Beraninya dia memakai sosok senpai sambil bawa-bawa sabit yang nggak ada seninya. Pisau-pisaunya Baka-ouji lebih bagus, walau desainnya agak-agak…"

"VOIIII! SIAPA KAU, BERANINYA MASUK KE KASTIL VARIA TANPA IZIN, SIALAN!"

Sosok hitam itu mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Bel. "Waktumu sampai matahari terbenam…," katanya, kemudian ia mengibaskan sabitnya dan melanjutkan, "Aku menantikannya… Ushishishi"

Bel melempar pisaunya tepat ke arah kepala sosok hitam itu, namun pisau itu meleset karena sasarannya keburu menghilang tanpa jejak di balik asap hitam. Tengkorak di tangan Bel berhenti berbicara. Suasana mendadak hening—hening, kalau saja kita mengacuhkan Squalo yang sedang teriak-teriak di latar belakang.

"Wah, gawat juga ya~ Kurasa kau harus segera cari dokter, Bel-chan," kata Lussuria nee-san dengan penuh rasa simpati. Bel tetap diam sehingga Fran gatal sekali ingin memancing emosi senpainya.

"Asik, malam ini tidak ada lagi senpai yang ngaku-ngaku pangeran," kata Fran, masih bebas dari intonasi, sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. Tahu-tahu sudah ada pisau yang menancap di punggungnya lagi.

"VOIII! SAMPAH! AKU TIDAK PEDULI KAU MATI KARENA PENYAKIT ATAU APA, TAPI KALAU KAU SAMPAI MATI, SI BOS SIALAN ITU PASTI AKAN RIBUT MENYURUHKU CARI PENGGANTI! CARI JALAN KELUAR, ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBANTUMU UNTUK MATI LEBIH CEPAT!"

Bel hanya tertawa kecil, "Gara-gara Squalo-senpai juga, aku kena penyakit ini 'kan. Coba hitung sendiri berapa kali kau menyebut kata 'sialan' dalam sehari, belum ditambah kata 'sampah' dari Bos, dan kata-kata kasar lainnya yang nggak bisa dihitung dengan jari"

"NGOMONG APA KAU BOCAH?"

"Nggak. Bukan apa-apa," sang pangeran malah ngeloyor pergi.

"Bel-chan sayang~," kata Lussuria sambil menahan Squalo yang akan mengamuk, "Bisakah aku membantumu? Apa saja?"

"Suruh si kodok untuk mengembalikan pisau pangeran. Pastikan kodok membersihkannya dengan benar. Kalau ada yang patah, pangeran akan pesta kodok cincang malam ini," suara Bel terdengar sayup-sayup dari koridor, pertanda kalau dia akan keluar kastil.

Lussuria melemparkan pandangannya ke arah Fran. Sementara itu, yang bersangkutan sendiri pura-pura nggak lihat. "Fran-chan~," panggil Lussuria.

"Suruh Baka-ouji senpai beli pisau saja lagi," sahut Fran cepat.

"Bukan itu maksudku," kata Lussuria, "Tolong susul Bel-chan ya, Fran-chan kan partnernya. Aku khawatir deh, soalnya dia lebih tenang dari seharusnya"

"Malas ah. Lagipula, kalau si pangeran gadungan nggak ada, jadi nggak perlu masak makan malam banyak-banyak"

"Fran-chan yakin?," tanya Lussuria dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak.

"VOOOIIII! LEPASKAN AKU, DASAR FREAK!"

Lussuria tetap melanjutkan obrolannya dengan cuek, "…atau, Fran-chan lebih suka kusuruh menemani Levi di ruang 'pemujaan' Bos Xanxus?"

"Bel-senpai~ Tunggu aku~," Fran berlari dengan malas ke arah koridor.

Ketika baik Fran maupun Bel sepertinya sudah keluar dari kastil, Lussuria langsung berkata pada Squalo, "Nah, sekarang ayo kita telpon Shamal"

* * *

><p>"Senpai~," panggil Fran, ketika cowok yang memiliki rambut sewarna dengan mint itu melihat senpai-nya sedang berdiri di atas tebing. Bel bahkan tidak menoleh ketika kohai bertopi kodok itu menghampirinya dengan nafas hampir putus.<p>

"Ushishishi…"

Entah Fran hanya berhalusinasi—cowok itu yakin kalau ia tidak berhalusinasi karena dia sendiri adalah seorang ilusionis terlatih—atau telinganya mulai berkhianat, tapi ia merasa baru saja mendengar tawa Bel, walau pelan seperti bisikan angin.

"Ushishishishi…"

Oke, itu memang senpai-nya yang sedang tertawa. Fran mundur selangkah sambil bergumam, "Jadi, akhirnya senpai sadar kalau selama ini senpai cuma pangeran gadungan?"

Alih-alih melempar pisau ke arah Fran seperti biasanya, Bel malah tertawa lebih keras. Semakin lama semakin keras, nuansanya merupakan campuran dari tawa senang, sinting, hampir histeris, dan… misterius?

"Ushishishi… Pangeran tidak sabar menunggu hingga matahari terbenam!"

"O…ke," Fran mengalihkan pandang sambil mundur teratur, "Aku ingat ada urusan sama Levi si oom-oom muka mesum… Wah, harus buru-buru nih. Duluan ya senpai"

"Heh, kodok," kata Bel tiba-tiba. Ia menoleh dan menatap Fran dari balik tirai rambut yang menutupi matanya. Tidak ada aura membunuh atau hawa menekan lainnya, tapi Fran langsung berhenti dan balik menatap mata—lebih tepatnya, menatap rambut—senpainya karena ia hanya menebak-nebak dimana mata sang pangeran seharusnya berada.

"Kodok harus ikut pangeran," kata Bel. Ia berjalan melewati Fran, tapi masih tidak jelas kemana arah tujuannya.

"Ikut kemana, senpai?" tanya Fran. Sebenarnya, cowok itu agak bingung saat ini, karena bukannya merasakan aura membunuh menyebalkan dari Bel, ia malah merasakan aura lain yang… ng, lebih cerah? Pokoknya aura yang hampir mirip dengan aura yang dikeluarkan master-nya saat sedang menari samba.

Bel tidak menjawab pertanyaan Fran. Sang pangeran hanya tertawa.

"Ushishishishishishishishi…"

* * *

><p>"Mafia Land," Fran bermaksud untuk bertanya, tapi entah kenapa yang keluar malah nada datar yang tidak jelas maksudnya apa—pertanyaan, atau pernyataan.<p>

Bel mendahului Fran keluar dari pesawat jet pribadi milik Varia. Pesawat jet itu adalah pesawat jet super cepat yang biasa digunakan Varia untuk pergi ke lokasi misi mereka. Model terbaru dan sangat mahal. Bel jadi ingat tentang Mammon, balita pelit yang marah-marah ketika mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk membeli pesawat jet itu setelah evaluasi tentang '_The Ring Conflict_'. Semua sepakat kalau penyebab utama kekalahan mereka adalah rentang waktu sepuluh hari perjalanan dari Italia ke Jepang, sehingga bocah-bocah SMP yang sekarang mewarisi Vongola itu bisa memperkuat diri mereka dalam rentang waktu tersebut. Maka diputuskanlah mereka harus membeli pesawat jet yang bisa memangkas waktu transportasi, tapi jelas pesawat itu juga memangkas budget Varia untuk hal-hal lain.

Bel sudah pasti bukan tipe yang bisa sentimental, tapi ingatan tentang Mammon—terutama pipinya yang 'imut'—membawa cukup banyak kenangan baginya. Ia melirik ke arah topi kodok yang dipakai Fran, dan nyaris tertawa sendirian lagi. Sedikit banyak, Sang Pangeran mengerti kenapa dirinya memutuskan untuk mengajak Fran dalam 'petualangan' terakhirnya.

Saat melihat senpainya cengar-cengir sendirian, Fran langsung nyeletuk, "Senpai, tahu nggak kalau cengar-cengir sendirian begitu bisa bikin orang malas melihatmu? Atau senpai memang mau jadi seperti Levi?"

Pisau Bel langsung menancap dengan mantap di topi kodok Fran. "Dasar kohai nggak imut," katanya, masih sambil nyengir.

* * *

><p>Fran belum pernah memikirkan hal yang susah-susah seumur hidupnya. Dia selalu bertindak dan berkata sesuai dengan apa yang muncul dalam otaknya—yah, walaupun kadang Fran juga berbohong tapi bagaimanapun bohong juga perlu untuk menghilangkan stres.<p>

Hari itu adalah pertama kalinya ia mempunyai banyak pikiran yang berlarian dalam otaknya. Parahnya lagi, ia tidak benar-benar bisa mengungkapkannya dalam bentuk apapun.

Pertama-tama, Fran penasaran kenapa ia tidak melihat reaksi yang lebih 'seru' dari Bel mengenai status Sang Pangeran yang sudah divonis mati ketika matahari terbenam. Pangeran bego yang ikut ambil andil dalam penculikan Fran untuk menjadi anggota Varia itu harusnya lebih heboh—harusnya Bel tertawa-tawa sambil melakukan sesuatu terhadap sosok hitam yang mengancamnya tadi pagi, atau berkata sesuatu seperti, "Pangeran? Mati? Bawa sini dewa kematiannya, Pangeran akan tunjukkan _siapa_ yang harusnya _mati_"—bukannya santai sambil jalan-jalan di Mafia Land.

Kedua, Fran bertanya-tanya kenapa Bel bersikap seakan-akan dia akan hidup untuk jangka waktu tak terbatas walau jelas-jelas faktanya bicara lain. Senpai sintingnya itu enak saja main lempar target (target beneran, bukan Fran), mengajak Fran naik _roller coaster_ (Bel nyaris menendang Fran keluar dari bangkunya saat wahana itu sedang melaju pada kecepatan tertinggi, dasar senpai sakit jiwa), main adu kekuatan dengan kingkong buatan (kingkong malang itu hampir rusak total kalau saja Bel tidak ditahan oleh sekuriti yang cukup 'waras' untuk menahannya), atau makan _cupcake_ stroberi sebanyak yang ia mau ("Senpai, aku tahu gigimu bagus, tapi kalo makan sebanyak itu orang dewasa juga bisa tumbang lho," kata Fran saat ia melihat Bel membeli _cupcake_ untuk yang entah keberapa kali hari itu).

Intinya, Fran tidak bisa mengerti kenapa senpainya itu bersikap tidak seharusnya—yah, walau dia paham kalau Sang Pangeran pasti akan bilang kalau seorang pangeran sudah seharusnya bersikap lain daripada rakyat jelata, tapi tetap saja. Cowok bertopi kodok itu mengharapkan Bel bersikap lebih melankolis, atau _ dark_, _angst_ kek, apa saja yang penting terasa bahwa senpai bodoh itu sebentar lagi mati. Kalau begitu, pasti lebih mudah untuk mengata-ngatai Sang Pangeran sampai saatnya nanti.

"Senpai, matahari sudah mau terbenam lho," kata Fran sambil mengikuti senpainya dari belakang. Fran memegang sebuah balon yang sewarna dengan rambutnya di tangan kiri—sebenarnya dia malas bawa-bawa barang, tapi Bel memaksanya dengan cara yang sama saat ia memaksa Fran memakai topi kodok bodoh itu.

"Kenapa? Kodok khawatir?" tanya Bel tanpa menoleh ke arah Fran. Ia berjalan tanpa arah di tengah-tengah kerumunan.

"Nggak. Aku cuma ingin menendangi mayat senpai nanti," Fran menjawab dengan asal. Ia menunggu serangan pisau dari Bel, tapi pisau-pisau itu tidak pernah datang.

"Senpai?"

"…mungkin dunia orang mati lebih menarik…" kata Belphegor tiba-tiba, "Dunia sini makin penuh dengan rakyat jelata, Pangeran jadi bosan"

Mata Fran jadi sedikit melebar setelah mendengar kata-kata Bel. Ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam dirinya, seperti sebuah sakelar yang baru saja dinyalakan.

"Maksud senpai, senpai memang sengaja ingin mati?"

Saat itu, suara mendengung dalam berbagai macam bahasa itu kembali terdengar. Kali ini jauh lebih nyaring sehingga orang-orang yang berada di Mafia Land terpaksa menutup telinga mereka, karena dengingan yang diakibatkan oleh suara itu benar-benar buruk untuk gendang telinga. Sementara itu, Bel dan Fran berdiri dalam diam di pusat keributan itu.

"Ah, sudah waktunya ya~," Bel malah nyengir lebar.

"Senpai beneran ingin mati, hanya karena bosan?" Fran mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Bukan urusanmu, kodok," sahut Bel.

Fran menatap senpainya. Ekspresinya masih datar saat dia berkata, "Jadi, ini benar-benar terakhir kalinya aku melihatmu, senpai?"

"Yaaa~ Kalau kodok mau bunuh diri dan menyusulku ke dunia sana…," Bel menggantungkn kalimatnya.

"Jadi, apapun yang kulakukan sekarang, senpai tidak akan bisa membalasku karena aku pasti tidak akan dan tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi setelah matahari terbenam 'kan, senpai?" kata Fran lagi. Otaknya sudah dipenuhi pikiran rumit seharian ini. Fran bahkan tidak mampu mendeskripsikan perasaan apa yang bergolak dalam dadanya saat ini. Perasaan yang tiba-tiba muncul ketika semua hal tentang kematian Bel-senpainya mulai terasa nyata.

Cengiran Bel terhapus dari wajahnya, "Ngomong yang jelas, kodok"

Asap hitam muncul di belakang Bel. Asap itu membesar, bentuknya nyaris abstrak. Ada satu bagian yang keluar dari gumpalan besar itu, memanjang dan mulai berbentuk seperti sebuah sabit kematian. Sabit itu diarahkan pada Belphegor.

Sementara itu, Fran berjalan cepat ke arah senpainya. Dalam waktu yang sempit, Fran hanya bisa percaya pada instingnya. Ia menarik jaket Varia senpainya itu, sehingga Bel tertarik mendekat padanya. Ia membisikkan sesuatu, lalu menatap senpainya selama beberapa detik sebelum langsung menyapukan bibirnya sendiri ke bibir Sang Pangeran. Ia bisa mencium aroma stroberi ketika tubuh mereka mendekat, dan benar-benar mengecap rasa stroberi ketika bibir mereka bertemu. Pasti gara-gara _cupcake_ stroberi tadi.

Fran melepaskan senpainya secepat ia menariknya. Cowok itu mengambil satu langkah mundur sementara gumpalan asap hitam itu mulai menelan Bel. Satu tangan di belakang punggung, satu lagi melambai pada Bel—Fran si topi kodok mengucapkan perpisahannya dengan tampang datar, "Senpai, _bye-bi~_"

Gumpalan itu menelan Sang Pangeran. Suara yang memekikkan telinga dari tengkorak di tangan Bel langsung berhenti. Hening menyelimuti Mafia Land, sementara gumpalan asap itu masih ada di sana, di depan Fran. Mungkin gumpalan itu sedang berusaha mencerna Sang Pangeran.

Tiba-tiba, Fran melihat sebuah benda mengkilat yang menempel di pundaknya. Benda itu seperti benang. Fran mengikuti jalur benang itu dengan matanya, dan langsung sadar kalau benang di pundaknya mengarah ke dalam gumpalan asap hitam itu.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Fran menyumpah dalam satu kata.

Gumpalan itu tercabik-cabik dalam hitungan detik. Pisau-pisau berdesing dari dalamnya. Sosok Bel muncul dari balik sobekan-sobekan, lengkap dengan puluhan pisau yang membentuk formasi lingkaran di sekelilingnya—dan tentu saja, suara berisik dari 'tato' tengkorak di tangannya.

"Yo~ Fran~," kata Bel sambil nyengir lebar, "Pangeran baru ingat kalau di dunia orang mati, ada saudara kembar super menyebalkan yang susah matinya. Jadi, Pangeran mau bermain-main di dunia sini sebentar lagi"

"Harusnya senpai mati saja dengan tenang," kata Fran dengan cuek—atau pura-pura cuek? Karena semburat berwarna merah muda mulai menghiasi wajahnya yang datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Tidak, kalau masih ada kodok yang perlu menjelaskan tindakan yang ia lakukan pada Pangeran barusan," kata Bel, sementara gumpalan hitam itu perlahan menyatu untuk mencoba menelan Sang Pangeran lagi. Bel melirik ke arah gumpalan-gumpalan itu, lalu ia mulai tertawa kecil dan berkata, "Makhluk ini benar-benar tidak tahu diri. Pangeran sedang bicara dengan kohai-nya, jangan ganggu"

Bel pun memulai 'tarian' pisaunya, sedangkan Fran mundur teratur sambil bergumam, "Aku lari dulu ya, senpai"

"Jangan lari!"

"Da-daaahh senpai~"

Fran sudah siap untuk lari sekuat yang ia bisa ketika suara dengingan dari 'tato' tengkorak itu perlahan-lahan menjadi semakin pelan, hingga akhirnya hilang sama sekali. Fran menatap dari balik bahunya saat Bel mengarahkan tangannya ke langit dan melihat bahwa 'tato' tengkorak yang jadi perkara itu perlahan memudar dan menghilang bersamaan dengan suara 'mantra'nya. Gumpalan hitam itu juga ikut lenyap tanpa bekas.

Bel dan Fran bertukar pandang saat semua kehebohan itu tiba-tiba menghilang, menyisakan Mafia Land yang damai sentosa seperti semula.

Cengiran Bel semakin lebar, "Pangeran baru saja membuat kesimpulan, kalau Pangeran punya waktu seharian—bukan, tapi _lebih_ dari seharian untuk menginterogasi kodok!"

"Percayalah, senpai," kata Fran. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya sambil melanjutkan, "Semua ini hanya ilusi belaka"

Toh, akhirnya, Fran masih tetap harus lari juga.

* * *

><p>"Voii! Sudah kubilang kalau dokter sialan itu cuma mau mengobati pasien perempuan! Kecuali kau menyuruh Pangeran sialan itu untuk ganti gender, kau boleh menghabiskan sisa hidupmu untuk menelpon Shamal dan ditolak!" Squalo akhirnya mampu untuk sedikit mengurangi volume suaranya.<p>

Ia sedang bicara dengan Lussuria yang mencoba untuk mengecek ensiklopedi penyakit sekali lagi, hanya untuk memastikan tidak ada detail yang terlewatkan sebelumnya.

"Hmm… walaupun termasuk dalam famili penyakit tengkorak, sebenarnya jenis yang ini tidak terlalu berbahaya. Penyakit ini bisa langsung sembuh jika si penderita mendengar kata-kata yang merupakan lawan dari kata-kata kasar, walau hanya sekali saja," Lussuria menyusuri per-kalimat dalam sebuah halaman ensiklopedi dengan jari kelingkingnya.

"Voiii, penjelasan macam apa itu? Kata-kata macam apa yang jadi lawan kata-kata kasar?"

Lussuria melanjutkan membaca, "Contohnya, terima kasih, maafkan aku, aku sayang padamu…., kata-kata cinta? Waaahhh, untung aku menyuruh Fran-chan menyusul Bel-chan!"

Squalo menaikkan alisnya dengan heran, "Hubungannya si ilusionis nggak tahu diri itu dengan si pangeran sialan?"

"Ra-ha-sia!" jawab Lussuria, sehingga Squalo benar-benar tertarik untuk menebas pedangnya ke arah 'Mama' Varia itu. Mereka tidak tahu saja kalau saat ini justru Fran yang sedang terancam jiwanya.

Cowok bertopi kodok itu lebih memilih lari seumur hidup daripada dipaksa untuk buka mulut tentang tindakan-tanpa-pikir-panjangnya di Mafia Land barusan. Sayangnya, Pangeran Bel juga tidak akan menyerah sampai ia mendengar lagi kata-kata yang dibisikkan oleh Fran sebelum ia ditelan gumpalan asap hitam tadi.

Kata-kata rahasia yang cuma mereka berdua dan—kalau mereka percaya Tuhan—Tuhan saja yang tahu.

**END**.


End file.
